


Shameless (The No Trouble in Paradise Remix)

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Remixthedrabble, Fall 2009.</p><p><b>Original Fic:</b> <a href="http://wordsofastory.livejournal.com/250539.html">Lips Not for Scorn</a>, by <a href="http://wordsofastory.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://wordsofastory.livejournal.com/"><b>wordsofastory</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless (The No Trouble in Paradise Remix)

"You have no discretion," Tenpou says, walking from the window to rejoin Konzen in bed.

Kenren grins. "You think they haven't seen me naked?"

"I've no _doubt_ of that," Tenpou rejoins dryly. "But they haven't seen you naked with _me._ Besides, the view is lovely from here."

Kenren looks. Tenpou and Konzen are entwined now, still naked, dark and white-blond hair against the cream of the thick silk sheets.

A lovely view indeed. Kenren considers drawing the shade, and decides against it.

Konzen's sweet, rough mouth, Tenpou's fingers light against his side; another afternoon gloriously wasted.

Ah, Paradise.


End file.
